leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Elise/Abilities
When Elise's abilities hits a target she gains one dormant Spiderling, up to (1 rank)}}. |description2 = Elise's basic attacks deal rank}} bonus magic damage and heal her for (2 rank)}} on-hit. |targeting = Spider Queen is a self-buff. |damagetype = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * Elise will always begin the game and respawn with maximum available Spiderlings stored. * Elise's ability casts can only store one Spiderling each. |video = Elise IVideo }} Elise fires poison at the target enemy unit, dealing magic damage, capped against monsters. |leveling = of target's current health)|health}}| }} |cooldown = 6 |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 625 }} Elise dashes to the target enemy and bites them, dealing magic damage, capped against monsters. |leveling = of target's missing health)|health}}| }} |cooldown = 6 |range = 475 }} | |spelleffects = single |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the damage from both abilities. |additional = * The monster damage cap only applies to the percentage current/missing health portion. * Any currently active will leap with her when she uses the ability and will reprioritize this new target. ** A will also leap to Venomous Bite's target if one is nearby. * Venomous Bite cannot be used to cross walls or impassable terrain. ** The target will be damaged regardless. *** can cross walls and terrain to reach Venomous Bite's target and will attack provided Elise stays within their leash range. |video = Elise QVideo }} }} Elise summons a venom-gorged spider for 3 seconds, which moves in the target direction. |description2 = The spider explodes upon contact with an enemy unit or at the end of its lifespan, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies. |description3 = If the spider does not hit an enemy before reaching the target location, it re-targets and chases down a nearby enemy, prioritizing champions. The spider gains bonus movement speed, based on its proximity to its target. |leveling2 = |cooldown = 12 |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 950 }} Elise's gain . |description2 = Elise and her gain for 3 seconds. |description3 = Skittering Frenzy resets Elise's autoattack timer. |leveling = % |leveling2 = % |cooldown = 12 }} | . ** But if she is able to transform back in less than 3 seconds (only via sufficient cooldown reduction) she gets the bonus back for its remaining duration. |video = Elise WVideo }} }} Elise fires a web in the target direction, granting of the first enemy hit for 1 second and them. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = Mana |range = | }} |speed = 1600 }} Elise and her lift up into the air, becoming untargetable for up to 2 seconds and the area for the duration. |description2 = Upon landing, Elise's on-hit bonus magic damage and healing from her native Spider Queen are increased for 5 seconds. |description3 = If cast directly on an enemy, Elise automatically descends upon them after 1 second. While in the air, Elise can also use Rappel to select a target to descend upon. |leveling2 = % |cooldown = |range = 750 }} | )) |video = Elise EVideo }} }} The number of and their statistics are increased. |description2 = Elise transforms into a menacing spider, gaining 25 bonus movement speed, melee basic attacks, and access to her arachnid abilities. Additionally, Elise unleashes all stored Spiderlings. |description3 = Elise begins with one rank in Spider Form / Human Form and can increase it at levels 6, 11, and 16. |leveling = |cooldown = 4 |range = 125 |targeting = Spider Form and Human Form are toggleable, shapeshifting abilities. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = The triggering attacks will apply other on-hit effects and can as normal. ** do not interact with Spider Form's bonus damage. ** Spider Form's bonus damage does not affect structures. ** : Spider Form's relationship with , , , and . |spellshield = will not block Spider Form's on-hit damage. |additional = * Both Spider Form and Human Form have no cast time and do not interrupt Elise's previous orders. ** Spider Form and Human Form have separate cooldowns. * Spider Form's heal will not trigger when attacking structures. * Neither transformation counts as an activation for the purposes of items such as , , and . |video = Elise RVideo }} Pets - |damage = |damagetype = magic |range = |armor = |magicresist = |attackspeed = |movespeed = 350 |control = Autonomous minions that attack Elise's target (enemy units and/or neutral monsters hit by ) |targeting = Minion |spelleffects = Attacks do not apply spell effects |protection = |abilities = * Spiderling attacks do not apply on-hit effects but can be , , , and Spiderlings can also be . ** Spiderlings last until killed (they take 25% reduced area-of-effect damage but turrets will always prioritize them above melee minions and die by a single shot) * If Elise turns to after having summoned Spiderlings any remaining live ones will be stored as charges, and will be re-summoned when Elise turns to with the same health they had left plus any gained from health regen. ** Turning to while having maximum Spiderlings stored will reset the damaged ones' health. }} Category:Champion abilities Category:Elise